Goodbye Tommy
by writeallnight
Summary: He’s dying Kim. And I can’t even say goodbye."
1. Chapter 1

This story takes the place of the Dino Thunder Episode "Fighting Spirit." It's just another way I thought the story could have gone. I don't own Power Rangers or anything associated with it.

"Hayley, can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure," Hayley said tiredly, "Hang tight guys."

Hayley moved to follow Dr. Walsh out of the hospital room. His expression was grim. "I want the truth Doctor," she said softly, "Those kids in there need to know."

"The truth is, I think you'd better start finding friends and relatives," the doctor said gently.

There was a catch in Hayley's breath but her expression didn't change. "How long?"

"I couldn't say. A week, maybe two. He's not coming out of this coma Hayley. You're going to need to prepare those kids for that."

Hayley nodded. Dr. Walsh squeezed her shoulder compassionately and walked off.

Hayley took a deep breath and forced herself to open the door to Tommy's hospital room. She stopped when she heard voices.

"Dr. O, we know we're not always everything we should be. And we're really sorry," Kira said.

"Yeah," now Ethan, "we'll try harder Dr. O, we promise. There's no excuse for us not to be the best."

"You just get better Dr. O. The world needs you, and the truth is, we can't do it alone," Conner finished.

Hayley fought back tears. She couldn't do it. Couldn't break their hearts. Not yet, later, another time. "Guys?" she finally opened the door fully. "We gotta go. There's something we have to do."

* * *

"The guys leaves dino gems and a diary of the entire history of every power ranger in the universe in plain sight, but his emergency kit is hidden," Conner grumbled.

"Stop it Conner. This is important," Kira admonished, straightening up from where she had been searching under the waste basket. " Did he give you anymore to go on Hayley?"

"No," Hayley sighed. "All he said was 'if something happens to me, there's a box in the cave, for emergencies only.'"

"Oh I give up!" Conner groaned.

"You can't give up Conner, this is really important!" Kira said angrily.

"I got it!" Ethan yelled.

"Ethan! Where'd you find it?" Hayley asked excitedly.

"There's a removable panel under the computer desk. It was in the floor." He held up a dusty metal box.

"Oh, Ethan, thank you so much," Hayley sighed, taking it from him. "I have to go make some phone calls guys. I'll be back later."

Hayley made her way to Tommy's kitchen before opening the box. Inside she found letter addressed to her and each of the kids. Believing hers to be instructions she opened it.

Dear Hayley,

If you're reading this it's because I'm dead or in deep trouble. Thank you for taking care of things. In this box you will find my will as well as people to contac and letters for the kids. Everything is in order. The house and "basement" are yours. If you want to sell them feel free but make sure you take care of the stuff first.

I know this is hard for you to read Hayley. I could go on for pages about you. You've been a great friend. It's been a really long time since I've had someone to confide in. Take care of the kids for me. Don't let them give up because I'm gone. They have to keep fighting, for everyone. Goodbye Hayley."

Tommy

Hayley wiped away her tears and forced herself to set the letter aside to continue going through the box. No use being morbid before she needed to be. At last she found Tommy's emergency contacts. There were only two numbers on it, along with two names Hayley knew all too well. She picked up the phone and wished for the billionth time that this wasn't her responsibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly Hart entered her apartment, dropped her keys on the counter, and shifted the bag of groceries on her hip to hit the button on her answering machine. She'd been back in California for about six months now, having taken a coaching position there with an excellent gym. She was living in Blue Bay Harbor, about two hours from Angel Grove, where Jason still lived, and forty-five minutes from Reefside, another small town on the seaside.

The first message was from one of the other coaches at the gym reminding her about the staff meeting tomorrow.

She opened her refrigerator and began putting away her groceries when the second message froze her. "Hi, um…gosh I hope this is the right number," a woman's voice said, "Um, my name's Hayley and I'm calling for Kimberly Hart. I'm-I'm afraid there's been, well, there's been an accident involving Tommy, Tommy Oliver. I'm a friend of his and, well, there were just two names on his emergency list, yours and Jason Scott's. Tommy's at Reefside General Hospital and they don't think, I mean, he probably won't," the woman sounded close to tears, "you should just, if you can get here as fast as you can."

Kimberly closed her fridge and sank onto a chair. After all these years…why would she be on his emergency list? And how did he have her current number? She would bet anything that that was Jason's doing.

Why would he want to see her? She definitely didn't want to see him. Besides, she'd barely started at the gym, she couldn't take time off so soon.

The phone rang but Kimberly didn't pick up. "Kim," Jason's voice said frantically on her answering machine. "I just got the message from Hayley. I'm on my way but I wanted to call and check in with you. I guess you're not home yet. Please call me as soon as you get this."

Kim stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She wasn't going, couldn't go. There was no way he wanted to see her, in fact it would probably hurt him more than help him. Besides, he would pull through, he always did.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I thought about combining two of them, but it sort of interrupts the flow of things. I kind of enjoyed portraying Kim a little badly here, she's sort of indifferent and that's not usually how I would make her react to a situation. It was kind of fun though and I think it works well with the rest of the story. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason pushed the speed limit as he made the hour drive to Reefside General. He'd tried Kimberly twice more and gotten her machine again. He was beginning to think she simply wasn't answering.

He parked his jeep in the parking garage and sprinted inside, barely stopping at the desk to get the room number.

He reached the floor and spotted a young woman with red hair. "Are you Jason Scott?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you're Hayley," he replied.

"Yes, before you go in,, I just want to let you know what's going on."

Hayley explained in a low voice about the dino powers, Tommy's prolonged bouts of first being stuck in uniform and then invisible. Jason had already known Tommy was back in action and that he had three young kids with him, but the invisibility was something new.

When Hayley finished he looked at her seriously. "Hayley, tell me the truth. Is he going to make it?"

"Jason, we have to believe-"

"The truth Hayley."

After a moment Hayley took a deep breath. "The doctors gave him a week, maybe less."

Jason exhaled slowly trying to prevent his emotion from taking over. "Take all the time you need, Jason," Hayley said softly. "I sent the kids home. You can bunk at Tommy's or there's a hotel nearby. You know how to get to his place?"

Jason nodded. Hayley rose and left.

Slowly, Jason stood and walked into Tommy's room, closing the door softly behind him.

His best friend in the world lay in the bed, paler than a ghost. Jason walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down. "You know Tommy," he said, "I can't believe I haven't seen you in over a year. I mean, we're best friends bro. I think we need a bit more communication. It's mostly my fault I guess. I know you've been busy, you're a teacher now and the new rangers and stuff. And dude, c'mon, black? What's up with that? And the short hair? I mean, red is so your real color.

"Personally, I can't believe you're a ranger again. Don't you think you're a little old for that? I mean, the whole mentor thing's cool I guess, but actually going out there, with only a couple of kids to back you up, what were you thinking?"

Jason was angry now and got up to start pacing. "Tommy, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you ask for my help?" he was practically yelling. "You just go out there and, and take on the world all by yourself. With nobody here to watch your back. Without me here to watch your back."

Jason sank back against the wall and slid to the floor, realization suddenly flooding him. His best friend was dying, and there was nothing he could do. "I should have been here."

Tears streamed down his face as he took out his phone and hit speed dial. "Kim? Kim, it's Jason. Please pick up. I know you're there, it's the middle of the night.:

He paused, waiting for her. No answer. "Kim, he's dying," Jason choked out, "We're losing him and there's nothing I can do. I can't, I can't fix this Kim. I should have been here. He's dying Kim. And I can't even say goodbye."

Jason hung up the phone and sobbed.

* * *

Okay, whatever you might think, Jason is not a weakling. It's his best friend in the whole world dying, let me make that clear, Tommy is dying right now and nothing is going to save him. I think it's a sign of strength that Jason can express this emotion and I hope that you can empathize with him. Thanks to everybody who keeps reviewing, your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!  



	4. Chapter 4

This is the final chapter of Goodbye Tommy. I hope everyone has enjoyed it, I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I got. And now, for your reading pleasure...

* * *

Kimberly sat on her couch listening to Jason's anguished tears. He was losing his best friend, and his tears stopped her cold. She'd never heard him cry before. He was in agony.

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her purse and her keys and headed for her car.

* * *

Kimberly pulled into Reefside General at around 2:00 am. An older woman, sitting at the front desk addressed her not unkindly. "I'm sorry miss, but visiting hours are long over."

"I know, I'm sorry, but you see, my friend is very sick, and we haven't seen each other in a long time, and it took me forever to get up the nerve to come, so, could you please, just this once?" Kimberly pleaded.

The woman sighed. "I can't make any promises. What's his name?"

"Thomas Oliver."

"Oh," the woman's look softened. "He's in room 122. Take as long as you like. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

Kimberly found the room easily enough, but she stopped her fingers resting on the door handle. Could she really do this? He wasn't even conscious, so there was no real way to apologize. Was she going to be able to live with that?

"C'mon Kim," she said softly, "you were a ranger. Don't let a little thing like fear stop you."

She went inside and stopped, her breath caught in her throat. There he was, a mere shadow of the sweet, tender boy she had-had? loved. Jason was right. He was dying.

She sank down onto a chair next to the bed. "Oh Tommy," she whispered, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I can't decide what was stupider, writing that letter, or not coming to see you sooner. I never should have hurt you."

Kimberly's pain, old pain, rose to the surface. "I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to give you freedom and I couldn't think of any other way. I never expected to break both our hearts in the process. We both knew I wasn't coming back, Tommy. And I know you would have waited for me forever. I couldn't do that to you. Writing that letter nearly killed me. I had to make one of my team-mates put it in the mail.

"The truth is, I never stopped loving you, and I'm so sorry I ever left. And if there's any possible way-could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kimberly sobbed.

"Please don't leave me Tommy. I love you."

* * *

At around 6:30 the next morning Jason, who had gone back to Tommy's for the night, returned to the hospital. The sight that greeted him upon entering Tommy's room, was one he would never have imagined. Kimberly was sleeping, her head resting on Tommy's bed. And was it his imagination, or did Tommy's face have a good deal more color in it?

Jason left quietly and headed for the cafeteria, for a cup of coffee and breakfast.

* * *

His skull was throbbing and his body felt like lead. Ever so slowly Tommy opened his eyes. Where the heck was he? The hospital? What was going on? Suddenly he heard a sigh and felt the bed shift ever so slightly, alerting him to the fact he wasn't alone.

He risked a glance and his heart stopped. Kimberly. What was she doing here? Some of the fog in his brain seemed to lift and he remembered a quiet and tearful profession of love. And Jason. He heard Jason's voice too. Maybe he was delirious, but something inside told him he wasn't.

She looked gorgeous, hadn't aged a day, unlike himself. He still loved her, after all these years. Kat had never compared and all his other relationships had fizzled out, and now he knew why. No one could ever compare to his first and only love.

"Hey Beautiful," he whispered, "it's time to wake up."

Slowly Kimberly stirred. She blinked and looked up to see his tired smile. "Tommy?" she said raising her head, "Tommy!"

The tears started all over again. Tommy managed to reach out and take her hand. "Don't cry baby."

"I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed. "I was so scared Tommy."

"Yeah, me too," he sighed, "I had the weirdest dream."

Just then the door opened and Jason entered. "Surprise." Tommy grinned at the look on Jason's face.

"Tommy!" Jason cried, coming around the side of the bed. "I can't believe it! Wait, scratch that, yes I can. You had me worried bro. All of us."

"What? Jason Scott worried? Never," Kimberly laughed.

"Hey Kim," Jason said, "glad you made it."

"Dr. O!" Three teenagers charged into the room followed by a slightly stunned Hayley. Tommy frowned. "Why aren't you guys at school?"

Kira gave him a strange look. "Dr. O, it's Saturday."

"Sat- how long have I been out?" Tommy asked confused.

"Nearly four days," Dr. Walsh entered. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to ask you to clear out for a little while. Just step into the waiting room. We shouldn't be too long."

They all made a quick exit. "You must be Kimberly," Hayley said. "I'm Hayley."

Kimberly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Kira, Ethan, and Conner," Hayley said. "Guys, meet Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart."

Kim and Jason laughed at the kid's shocked expressions. "_The_ Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart?" Conner managed at last.

"The ones and onlys," Kimberly smiled.

"Ms. Hart," Kira said, "I'm a huge fan."

Kim smiled. "It's Kimberly and thank you."

"Dude!" Ethan gasped. "You guys rock!"

"Stop drooling Ethan!" they heard Tommy yell.

* * *

Two days later Tommy was home and recovering, when there was a knock on the door. Tommy answered and found Kimberly on his doorstep. "Kim," he said startled, "this is a surprise. I thought you went home."

"I did," she said softly," but there was still something I had to take care of here. Can I come in?"

Tommy took her into the living room and they sat on the couch. Kimberly took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Tommy, I want to apologize. I mean, I did the other night, but-"

Kimberly was cut off as Tommy's lips found her own in a passionate kiss, catching her completely off-guard. When they broke apart her head was spinning. "I never stopped loving you," Tommy told her softly.

"Oh Tommy," Kim sighed.

"You're back Kim. I have you back, and that's all I really ever wanted."

* * *

Sorry the ending's a little abrupt, I'm not very good at concluding things. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! 


End file.
